Loptr
'''Loptr is the main antagonist of Bayonetta 2 and one half of the God of Chaos, Aesir. Appearing to Loki multiple times through out his and Bayonetta's travels through Noatun, he also appears at the top of Fimbulventr, watching over the events unfolding below and directing the Masked Lumen and the angels to guide Loki towards him. Loptr must be fought 3 seperate times in the game and once again after he becomes Aesir.''' History Prior to the events of the Bayonetta series, Aesir decided to reveal to the humans below the true nature of their existence and split his power between them to create the Eyes of the World. However, in doing so, Aesir also split his very soul into two separate beings: Loki and Loptr. In order to protect the balance that the split had given the world, Loki was tasked with the Sovereign power, the power to control the Eyes themselves. Loptr was given the Prophetic power, being able to use his powers of the Remembrance of Time in order to keep track of the world's progression. However, Loki and Loptr were also composed of good and evil virtues respectively and Loptr would eventually begin his scheming in order to become Aesir once again. During the Witch Hunts, Loptr in his child-like state would be the one to kill Bayonetta's mother, Rosa. Because of his similar appearance to Loki at the time, he would use this event to manipulate a young Balder into doing his bidding 500 years later after bringing him from the past. Loptr brings the past version of Father Balder to his time and explaining that he knows the one who is responsible for Rosa's death, offering the Sage a chance at revenge. He then oversees the events of the game unfold, battling Bayonetta and appearing to Loki in his visions, trying to bring the boy to him in order to absorb his Sovereign power and regain the Eyes. When Bayonetta and Balder both reach Fimbulventr after Loki has been lured there, Loptr explains the true nature of himself and his other self and absorbs the Sovereign power from his 'better' half. He takes Balder's Right Eye and then battles Bayonetta, eventually overpowering her and taking the Left Eye. Upon this, Loptr transforms and becomes Aesir once again, with the intent to rule over the human world. After a long fight with Bayonetta, Loptr is unaware that Loki has a trick up his sleeve. As Loki explains that Aesir's true power is over nothingness and the ability to "unmake" anything he chooses, the boy uses his remaining power in order to destroy the Eyes. Loptr loses his power and faces a final battle against Bayonetta and Balder joining forces. The pair of them eventually summon both Jubileus and Queen Sheba fused together and the mighty summon dropkicks Loptr's soul from his body and sends his physical form flying out into the ocean. Jeanne, flying in towards Fimbulventr from a distance on a fighter jet, summons Gomorrah who proceeds to swallow Loptr's body whole. Loptr's soul, in disbelief as to how he was defeated, begins to open a portal using his remaining power in order to return to the spirit realm and be reborn in a new era. Before he is able to escape, Balder absorbs Loptr's soul and traps him within himself in order to prevent his rebirth. Despite being told that Loptr's evil will eventually corrupt him over the coming years, Balder is content with his sacrifice and promises his daughter that he will watch over her before disappearing back to his time. Upon returning to his time, Balder has since been corrupted by Loptr's evil and is the one responsible for the damage done to the Crescent Valley. He spurs on the remainder of the Witch Hunts under this influence and begins a new plan to resurrect Jubileus in order to remake the universe once again as he sees fit. Back in the present when he is eventually defeated by Bayonetta, Balder reawakens on Earth alongside the broken head of Jubileus and is near death. Loptr's influence breaks and he tries to break free in order to escape, but Balder promises that they will perish together and seals him back inside. Both Balder and Loptr then fade away into nothingness. Trivia *The name Loptr derives from Norse Mythology. It is the alternate name of the god of fire Loki and fits in with the splitting of Aesir's soul into Loptr and Loki. *Loptr bears similarities to Emperor Palpatine as both manipulated the father's of their series protagonists to become their enforcers(Darth Vader to Palpatine and Father Balder to Loptr), both are responsible for the destruction of orders of gifted people(the Jedi to Palpatine and the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages to Loptr) and both are responsible for the fall of the protagonists fathers (Anakin becoming Darth Vader for Palpatine and Balder becoming Father Balder for Loptr). *Loptr is also similar to King Piccolo as both are evil sides of a great being with the good sides being allies of heroes of their perspective stories. *Loptr also shares similarities to Mephiles, as they are both one half of a god that has control over time (Loptr to Aesir, Mephiles to Solaris), both manipulate the heroes into achieve their goals, and their defeats result in a great cost (Balder seals Loptr's soul within himself, causing him to be corrupted by Loptr's influence for the next five centuries, after which he would eventually sacrifice himself in order to erase Loptr's existence, with Sonic and Elise destroying Solaris, subsequently erasing Mephiles from existence, though it alters the timeline to the point where Sonic and Elise's meeting never happened.). Category:Bayonetta Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Deities Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Game Changer Category:God Wannabe Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Incriminators Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Corrupting Influence